


I Swear I Loved You 'Til My Dying Day

by saint_applebees



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Minific, Twitter Prompt, haha no bittersweet implications here, just some happy carazuli :), no sir this isnt sad in the slightest, ok maybe its sad shut up its supposed to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_applebees/pseuds/saint_applebees
Summary: Carazuli and the things you said when we were the happiest we ever were
Relationships: Caramelinda Rocks/Lazuli Rocks
Kudos: 9





	I Swear I Loved You 'Til My Dying Day

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "My Tears Ricochet" by Taylor Swift (guys it's *such* a carazuli song it makes me so sad ugh) (go listen to it it's very good)

“Laz, darling?”

“Hmn? Good morning, my love.”

Caramellinda shifted to face her, wrapped in silken sheets, the soft yellow light of the Bulb filtering through their stained sugar glass windows. 

Lazuli blinked blearily in the bright morning light, and Caramellinda lifted her hand to Lazuli’s face. Cara cupped her cool cheek in her warm hand, tracing the shimmering purple veins in Laz’s skin with her thumb. Lazuli turned her head ever so slightly, pressing a kiss to Cara’s palm, Cara never taking her eyes off of her wife the whole time.

God, Lazuli really was her wife. How did she ever get so lucky?

Lazuli furrowed her brow when she saw Caramellinda’s expression and tilted her head in confusion.

“What troubles you?” she whispered, reaching up to her face to take Caramellinda’s hand in hers.

Caramellinda shook her head and smiled softly.

“It’s nothing.”

“Anything that troubles you is something, my dear.”

Cara chuckled softly, and laced her fingers with Lazuli’s, watching the light dance on their rings.

Cara whispered tentatively, a statement that was a question, a question she already knew the answer to. 

“You can see the future.”

Lazuli was quiet for a moment. “...Correct.”

Caramellinda sat in the silence, watching Lazuli’s thumb trace small circles on the back of her hand, only the sound of their quiet breaths filling the massive bedchamber. 

“Will we stay like this?”

Lazuli stopped. Cara continued, not looking up, heat building behind her eyes.

“Will we stay this way forever? Will- will you still love me when I am old and bitter, and-” she chuckled sadly, hot tears melting down her cheeks. “-and when we can’t hold each other like this?” she choked, her voice quiet.

She had closed her eyes, embarrassed, when she felt a hand come to rest on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Lazuli’s face inches from hers and watched her other hand come up to her other cheek, sitting up and pulling Caramellinda closer to her. Cara followed as if in a trance, her hands coming to rest on Laz’s hips.

Lazuli’s violet eyes stared back at her, intense and filled with emotion that threatened to spill over, the flecks of blue and gold in her irises reflected in the sweet syrup of her tears. She spoke, resolute and confident, every note of her voice filled with a love song. 

“Caramellinda Merengue of House Rocks, Heart of the Realm, and keeper of my heart,” she smiled.

“I love you.”

She pulled Cara closer to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Caramellinda smiled and wrapped her arms around Lazuli, their bodies tangled together as one.

Laz pressed a kiss to her cheek. “In life.”

Her other cheek. “In death.”

Lazuli smiled and leaned in to press their foreheads together, their breaths mingling together, their hearts beating as one. For Caramellinda truly  _ was _ Lazuli’s heart, and Lazuli was Caramellinda’s.

And as she held Cara’s face in her hands, the face of the woman that she would love forever, Lazuli made a promise.

“I will always love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This lil minific was inspired by a prompt from Twitter, so if you don't follow me already, you can find me at @beefrlyslowgold on Twitter! Come yell with/at me (dealer's choice ;) about Carazuli, anything ACOC, or literally anything really (my dm's are always open ;)  
> I also do fanart over there! (I'm better at art than I am at writing I promise)  
> Leave a comment if there's anything else you want to see me write! I haven't done any writing in forever (whoops) so I'm trying to get back into the swing of things :)


End file.
